Various types of Screen tent apparatus for beach chair are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a screen tent apparatus for beach chair that includes a netting apparatus disposed to overlie a pair of bowed frame members, said bowed frame members attachable to each of a first bar and a second bar releasably securable to the respective head and foot of an extant beach chair, wherein the netting apparatus concavely situates a roof section overlying said beach chair and a pair of side sheets vertically encloses each side of said beach chair, whereby a user is enabled screened comfort in the outdoors and entry of insects to the beach chair and a user seated thereupon is preventable.